


乌鸦的羽毛和金色的碗

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, 童话, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 那是个瘦小的男人，裹着破破烂烂的黑袍子，沉睡在湖面的寒冰上，头发如鸦羽般乌黑，皮肤如雪花般洁白，双唇因干燥而开裂，紧闭的双眼下泛着乌青。





	乌鸦的羽毛和金色的碗

（一）  
那是一个冬日。  
艾伦·耶格尔起了大早，去邻镇的集市上添置些家用，踏上归途时仍是下午。天色尚早，艾伦取出镐来，在结冰的湖面上敲洞，打算碰碰运气，摸条鱼吃。  
一坐下一低头的功夫，艾伦停下手中的活计，向远望去。  
湖那边有一道影子。  
艾伦收好镐，背起行囊向湖那边走去。  
离近了，他看清了那道身影的模样。  
那是个瘦小的男人，裹着破破烂烂的黑袍子，沉睡在湖面的寒冰上，头发如鸦羽般乌黑，皮肤如雪花般洁白，双唇因干燥而开裂，紧闭的双眼下泛着乌青。  
“不管是谁，冰面上可不是睡觉的地方。”  
艾伦掂了掂背上的行囊，并不算重，便弯下腰去，抱起这人，向家赶路。  
抱了一个人，艾伦的行进速度慢了许多。夕阳摇摇欲坠，他离村庄依然有段距离。艾伦在这冬日里累出了汗，一滴滴迷了眼睛。他轻轻地将这人放下，打算歇一歇再走。  
那昏睡了一路的人醒了过来。  
那是一双漂亮的眼睛，静谧而深邃，就像冰面下的湖水。  
“既然醒了就好办了。”艾伦松口气。“先生，你怎么大冬天的在冰面上睡觉？”  
那人摇摇头。  
“你住哪儿？家人呢？”  
又摇摇头。  
“嘿，你总得告诉我点什么吧？”  
那人抬起一根手指，点了点自己的喉咙，又摇摇头。  
“你——你是哑巴？”  
点头。  
艾伦沉默一会儿，挠挠头，取下行囊一通翻找，掏出早上列的购物清单，翻到背面。“呃，先生，你会写字吧？”  
点头。  
艾伦将纸和笔递过去，“刚才提到家人时，你在摇头，是不知道他们在哪，还是他们不在了？”  
对方低头动笔。  
[他们不在了。]  
“我很抱歉。”  
[没关系。]  
“你本来打算去做什么？现在住哪？”  
[这些我都不记得了。]  
艾伦重重叹了口气。“你再在外面晃荡会冻死的，我只能先带你回我家了，这样可以吗？”  
对方想了想。[行。]  
“现在说这个可能不合适，但我刚刚抱着你走了一道，已经累坏了。你——你能自己走了吗？”  
那人扶着枯树摇摇晃晃地站起来，慢慢向前走了几步。在纸上写到：[可以，我能自己走了，只是还走不快。]  
“那没事。”艾伦上前两步，握住对方的手，“我可以领着你。”  
走了几步他接着说，“嗯……先生，这是我第一次带人回家，我得问问你的名字。我叫艾伦。艾伦·耶格尔。”  
对方挣出手来，在纸上拼出一个单词。  
“利威尔？”艾伦顺着字母念到。  
那只笔又补充。[这是全部了。]  
“我知道了，你的家人大概很早就离开你了，你连姓氏也不知道。但是比起这个，”艾伦脱下毛皮外套裹了利威尔一圈，将纸和笔插进外套口袋，握住利威尔的手，一同揣进另一只口袋里，“比起这个，你快冻成冰块了，我们得赶快回家。”  
谢天谢地，他们终于在夜幕降临前走到村庄。  
村口的小孤儿正坐在马棚下发呆。  
“嘿，艾伦，你怎么带了个残疾人回来了？”  
“残疾？”艾伦将利威尔从头到脚打量一番，“这位先生腿脚好着呢，如果你是指他不能说话——”  
“不，”小孤儿摇头，“你看他背后，他背后那双——”  
积雪就在这时压断马棚，断棚正中小孤儿的面门，他从小石桩上栽下去，一命呜呼。  
艾伦吓坏了，跪到小孤儿身边念着祷告。“他家人走得早，村里人嫌他总说胡话不搭理他，谁知就这么，就这么——”  
利威尔拍拍艾伦的肩膀，写到：[我们将他安葬吧。]  
“对，对。”艾伦忙道，“你等等我，我回去拿锹。”  
利威尔等艾伦的身影走远了，在小孤儿的尸体旁坐下，按向小孤儿的胸口。

阿尼正在收被子，见艾伦提了锹风风火火向村口跑，心下生疑。“喂，艾伦，你拿锹做什么？”  
“小孤儿被马棚砸死啦！”  
阿尼略一思索，拿了把锹也跟了过去。  
利威尔站在小孤儿身边，望见跑来的两人，快速将左手背到身后。  
阿尼一眼瞥到，那只手的指尖沾满了血。  
她扔给艾伦一副手套。“快给人家戴上，也不怕把人家冻坏了。”  
艾伦套了利威尔的右手，又去拉他的左手。  
这只手此刻洁白如初了。  
阿尼眨眨眼，打了个哈欠，挥动铁锹。  
“好好的马棚就这么塌了？”  
“你也知道，今天的雪太大啦。”  
“是啊。”阿尼随口应着，弯下腰抱起小孤儿的身体，贴近小孤儿的胸口，听到积雪融化和干草碰撞的细微响动，“可怜的孩子。”  
“多谢帮忙。”回家的路上，艾伦说道。  
“不用谢，那孩子挺苦。”阿尼对艾伦摆摆手，拐进岔路，点燃一支烟斗。

阿尼回到家里时，贝特霍尔德已早早地烧好了火盆。她坐到他身边烤火。  
“艾伦带了个残废回家。”  
“嗯？”贝特霍尔德正往火盆上架锅，一时间没反应过来，“什么残废？”  
“夜灵。一个断了翅膀的。”  
“那不是更危险吗？”贝特将苹果和蔬菜扔进锅里。“夜灵自坟墓中出生，魔力化作背后鸦羽，食其血肉可使功力大增，向来疲于躲避吸血鬼和狼人的追捕，要不是残废了，身染寒症行动不便，人类哪能碰上。”  
“你真该看看那家伙的双翼。”阿尼说，“那家伙两边的翅膀都断得只剩一半了，也能看出来完整的翅膀一定巨大无比。阴阳眼那小孤儿只说他一句话，就被弄死了。没准他残废以前是个吸血鬼猎手。”  
“你还有心思管那几个种族怎么打架。”贝特笑笑，“这样一个残废夜灵留在村子里，也不知道要多少颗心才能恢复力量。你难道准备看着他杀人？”  
“不然呢？人类可和我没关系。”  
“阿尼——”  
“我们在这里住上一会儿而已，谁规定仙娘子一定要管人类的闲事？帮了忙反被当成女巫的例子难道少吗？”阿尼翻个白眼，掏出烧得滚烫的苹果，一口啃下，“只有艾伦看着顺眼些，那夜灵只要不把主意打到艾伦身上，随便他怎么折腾。”

“天太晚了。你先凑合吃一下，填填肚子，我累坏了，要睡了。明天我去给你买几件衣服。”艾伦递给利威尔一个苹果，打开里室的门，“爸妈走了以后，家里就我一个人住，你就睡这吧。”  
利威尔在艾伦关上门后，抬起手臂，手指在空中一划，空中便破了一道缝。缝隙里立了一个巨大的柜子，柜子中躺着法器和一个水晶箱。箱外围着冰块，箱中安放着颗颗心脏。他皱起眉，忍着阵阵恶心数了数箱中心脏的数量。  
卧室里又只剩下了他一个。他抬起手掌，手心落了一根鸦羽。他开始盘算自己的情况。  
真是糟的不能再糟，在冰面上昏过去也就罢了，还被一个小孩和一个仙娘子看去了翅膀。依他现在的自保能力，一旦发出声音，循声而来的吸血鬼和狼人只怕会把他撕了。自羽翼断裂那天，他便感到身体里盈了一股寒气，奔涌剧烈之时，他甚至无法移动。  
能重新给予他力量的，只有那部落流传的古书中记载的方法：   
【夜灵的双翼一旦断裂，羽毛便会逐渐凋零，等到羽毛消失的那一刻，夜灵就会死去。  
三年的时间，找到一百棵心脏。九十九颗属于普通人，和一颗金子般的心脏。  
每找到一颗，羽翼便会长回一截。  
等到一百颗心脏齐聚时，把它们熬成汤，用最好的碗盛着，喝下去，双翼便会重新张开。  
但要记住，只有三年时间。  
临近三年期限，如果一百颗心脏还没齐聚，夜灵的身体将会衰竭，它仍会死去。】  
他还有两年，还差二十一颗心脏。  
利威尔咬下苹果，回忆起这一天之内，艾伦背他回家又埋葬小孤儿的表现。  
“或许我得在他家里住下了。”他想，“或许这人有那颗金子般的心脏。”

（二）  
第一天。  
“我要去给你买些衣服。”艾伦走进利威尔的房间，对方的被子盖得严严实实，只留给他一个后脑勺，“你要跟我一起去吗？”  
被子下的脑袋摇了摇。  
“那好吧。你好好休息。”艾伦出了门。  
利威尔掀开被子，隐去身形，远远地跟在艾伦身后。  
艾伦·耶格尔觉得，今天大概是个不宜出行的日子。  
他这一路上碰到的行人丢三落四，掉钱包的，掉铜板的，掉项链的，层出不穷，害得他每走几步便弯下腰去捡拾财务，再快走几步交给失主。一来二去，正午时分才赶到市镇。  
利威尔在艾伦归还第三条钻石项链时已觉得无趣，不再捉弄他，打着哈欠在后面晃晃悠悠地跟着。“呆子。”他弹出石子，砸了这位视金钱如粪土的小先生的脑袋。  
“哦！”艾伦捂着被砸地脑袋趴在衣帽摊边，龇牙咧嘴道：“老板买衣服。”  
当老板把艾伦交的钱原样找回来时，艾伦已经连叹气的力气也没有了。  
“老板，你弄错了。”  
“啊？”老头儿叼着烟斗，双眼眯一秒睁一秒，掏着耳朵，“什么过了？睡过头了？”  
“不是过了是错了！钱，钱！”艾伦对着他的耳朵说，“钱找错了！”  
“哦哦……”老头儿推推眼镜，数了数艾伦手里的钱，“你这里一共是给我三十八个，所以我找给你三十八个，没错嘛。”  
艾伦直接数出一串钱拍到货摊上，“是是是没错，老板你要不先睡会儿吧。”  
艾伦回家放下衣服，见利威尔仍在床上睡得正香，便叫他起来。利威尔迷迷糊糊地坐了起来，看也不看艾伦，慢吞吞地往外屋走去。  
走过的地方掉了一块金锭。  
撞邪了。  
艾伦咂舌，取了金锭还回去。  
“先生，你赶紧把它收好，无亲无故的，安身立命的本金得留好。幸亏是掉在家里，掉在别处就找不回来了。”  
利威尔默默地把金锭收好，但艾伦觉得他一点也不高兴。

第二天。  
艾伦家的门一大早被敲得震天响。他糊里糊涂地打开门，他同父异母的兄弟吉克正排场浩大地等在他家门外，十七八个随从站得整整齐齐，马车比他的房子还要豪华。  
“呃，你找我有事？”  
“哦。”马车里的吉克仍穿着丝绸睡衣，没睡醒似的点着脑袋，“有事吧。话说，不先让我进去？”  
艾伦双肘杵着桌面，双指揪着眼皮，感觉自己下一秒就睡着了。  
整整一个上午，他听吉克漫不经心地贬低了一番他小屋的破旧狭窄，挖苦了他的茶水苦涩难咽，并将斗蛙的趣事反反复复地讲了五遍。  
“我和你说一件事，你一定没听过，那是——”  
“斗蛙的故事。”艾伦终于一头栽到桌子上，“你说了五遍了老兄。我说，你真的找我有事？”  
“哦。”仍旧穿着睡衣的吉克点点头，“有事吧。”说着他打起了呼噜。  
同侍从一起将他老哥抬到马车上，送走这位莫名其妙的访客，艾伦通体舒畅地松了口气。  
利威尔见他笑得开心，便低下头动笔。  
[同一个父亲的孩子，他却腰缠万贯，世代富裕，你不羡慕？]  
“啊？”艾伦朝他翻白眼，“吉克和他妈过他们的，和我有什么关系。”

第三天  
艾伦被欢呼雀跃的人流掳到了邻镇的胡闹节。满街的免费食品，从早到晚不关闭的摊位。  
“随便吃。”摊主递给他一个大桶，“随便拿。”  
艾伦吃了三个热狗一个苹果就饱了。他抱着那个大桶在摊位上走来走去，打算给利威尔带些吃的。  
利威尔趴在棚顶上瞧着他，见艾伦拿了一罐黄油，两个黑麦面包便住了手，脚步不停地往家走，对身边的布丁和派看也不看上一眼。  
利威尔隐身跟在艾伦身边走了好久，在第四次把目光投向那只装了一个角落的大桶时，一脚将艾伦踢了个跟头。

第四天。  
象棋高手艾伦遭遇人生大危机，周围五个村的高手挤到家里向他挑战。  
五局下来，四败一胜。  
“这说明我仍需多加练习，棋有势者得天下嘛。对吧？”  
利威尔不情不愿地点了头。

第五天。  
[今天太冷了，你明天再出门吧。]  
“不行，我说好要帮皮特盖房子的。”  
[明天开始盖也一样的。]  
“不行，这样拖下去我就永远也不想盖了。”  
利威尔将纸和笔砸在桌子上。

第六天。  
[你既然早就知道伽迪亚是害死父母的凶手，为何不早动手？如果巡回法庭到不了这犄角旮旯呢？]  
“我若去报复他，就和他成了一种人。报复的滋味尝到一次就没完没了。反正，他最后也已被判处绞刑。”

第七天。  
利威尔对着镜子仔仔细细地打量自己。  
马马虎虎的一张脸，身体倒是长得漂亮。  
做出这个物理条件勉强合格的结论后，他在半夜里爬上了艾伦的床。  
小伙子吓得险些光着身子冲出屋。  
跳下床定了定神，艾伦将利威尔抱回他自己的床上，严严实实地盖好被子。  
第二天早上，艾伦顶着硕大的黑眼圈同利威尔谈话。  
“先生，你睡觉一定要穿上件衣服，你梦游时会爬床！”  
利威尔纠结地写了个[好]。

他现在确定了，这人有一颗金子般的心。  
这颗金子般的心能抵挡世人葬身的七种诱惑。

（三）  
“村里又死了人。”一个春日，艾伦这么同利威尔说道。  
利威尔取了笔。[那真是不幸。]  
“听说被掏了心。”  
[是吗。]  
“第八个了，真是残忍。”  
利威尔静默几秒，低头写到。[是啊。]  
艾伦起身穿上外套。“我要去给地里松土，你要和我一起去吗？”  
利威尔摇摇头。  
“也是。你身体一直不大好，要不要找大夫看看？阿尼，你见过她的，我们回村子那天。”  
[不。]  
“真的不要？”  
[不。]  
“那好吧。我回来时天可能晚了，麻烦你做下晚饭？”  
利威尔送走艾伦，划开虚空，水晶匣子里的心脏添已又添了几颗。他抚摸背上那双羽翼：当年被抓断的骨架正一点点增长，新羽覆了薄薄一层，随着骨骼的生长，背部时不时传来疼痛。  
与此同时，他感觉更冷了，那寒意侵蚀着五脏六腑，拖垮了他一步步的行动。  
得尽快聚齐一百颗心脏，不能再留着这小子了。他这么想着，沉沉地睡过去。  
再醒来时，艾伦正汗津津地坐在他的床边，捧着新做的晚饭，担忧地瞧着他。“你不会昏过去了吧？”说着，拉过利威尔的手，抵在自己额头上。  
半句也没提他忘了做晚饭的事。  
“凉得骇人，那肯定不是发烧。”  
利威尔手掌下的皮肤温暖而柔软，带着忙碌一天的汗水，他顺着皮肤下的触感，看向艾伦的胸膛。  
只需一下，就能将那心脏——  
“你真的不愿意看医生吗？”  
他一愣，对上艾伦分外严肃的表情。  
他抽回被艾伦握着的手，最终拿起了笔。  
[不。]过了一会儿又写到，[谢谢你的好意。]  
艾伦催他吃饭。利威尔吃得心不在焉，不一会儿就呛到了，艾伦拍着他的背给他顺气。  
“你的病怎么办？”艾伦仍不放心。  
[明天，]利威尔写，[明天我会告诉你。]

[带上这只竹筐，向西走，走过小溪，翻过山丘，在小路的第三个拐弯处，有一位赤脚戴草帽的老人。向他讨一件金羊毛的大衣。有了那件衣服，我就能抵御寒冷。]  
艾伦装好纸条，抱着竹筐开始赶路。  
三天前，阿尼曾对他耳语，“当心你家里那位先生。他唤你单独出门远行时，那便是要害你了。”  
艾伦又想起阿尼说的话。  
“他给我的东西只有这个竹筐。”艾伦将竹筐扔进小溪，任竹筐顺水而下。看了一会儿，又是不甘又是好奇，仍旧向西翻过山丘，在小路的第三个拐弯处停下。戴草帽的赤脚老人盘坐在一块巨大的岩石上，身后是漆黑的山洞。  
老者笑眯眯地望向他，“小伙子，你来找什么?”  
“我向您讨金羊毛的大衣。”  
老者向他伸出手来。“金羊毛，真稀少，它呀它呀最难讨。要想讨，也能讨，一把钥匙少不了。小伙子，你带钥匙了吗？”  
“什么钥匙？”  
“一个竹筐。那是你的通行证，也是你的保护伞，带着它向前，穿过前方的山洞，才能带回那件金羊毛。”  
“若是没有竹筐，还要拿那件金羊毛呢？”  
“你会被山洞里的蝙蝠撕成碎片。”  
利威尔等了很久，才等到空手回家的艾伦。  
他很少这么沉不住气，几乎是一下子就抓起纸笔，刷刷刷地写下，[金羊毛大衣呢，老家伙不在那里吗？竹筐呢？]他几乎要把这张纸拍到艾伦脸上了，艾伦也不生他的气。只是兀自情绪低落着，忽而抱了利威尔满怀。“对不起。”  
利威尔给这句话吓着了，纸笔脱手而落，笔身在地面滚过一道圆弧。  
“我听了仙娘子的话，怀疑你要害我。”  
他怀里的身体一僵。  
“还是那老头告诉我的，你给我的竹筐能保佑我不被蝙蝠撕成碎片，那分明是个保护。也是，你要想害我，早就动手了，何必等到现在，那仙娘子果然在胡说八道。”  
利威尔愣了一会儿，才一点点拍拍艾伦的背。  
小伙子蹭了蹭他的脖颈。  
因而，他也看不到，利威尔布满失望的眼睛。

“上午那夜灵让艾伦抱着竹筐去捡金羊毛大衣了。”  
贝特一听，饭也吃不下了，“艾伦呢，去讨了没有？”  
“去了，”阿尼轻哼，“空手回来的，大概半道上把竹筐给扔了。”  
“多亏了你，那小子捡回一条命。”  
“他才不会这么想呢，”阿尼戳戳盘里的派，“抱着竹筐就不会被蝙蝠撕碎，老头肯定告诉他了。现在艾伦指不定说我骗他，以为他那残废先生用竹筐互他周全呢。啧，他以为金羊毛的大衣是白讨的？那得用命来换。他要是抱着竹筐去了，踏进家门的一瞬间，小命就得被那老头收走。那夜灵呢，正好取了金羊毛大衣，再取了艾伦的一颗心，打得叮当响的算盘！没死算艾伦运气好。”  
贝特坚持，“还是得多亏你提醒过他。”  
阿尼摆摆手，“没用，那小白眼狼想不到的。我可懒得再管他了。”

“给我竹筐吧利威尔，我再去讨一次大衣。”  
[可惜，那金羊毛的大衣只能讨一次。]  
利威尔一边写，一边瞟着艾伦健康的躯体。  
小鬼，你捡回一条命。  
[如果你还想帮我。穿上这双草鞋，向东走，穿过沙丘，走过花园，撑船的小童会带你驶向湖中的小岛，岛上有一件天鹅羽的斗篷。带回这件斗篷，我便能抵御寒冷。]  
艾伦这次没有怀疑利威尔，穿上草鞋，穿过沙丘，走过花园，随着小童，来到湖中小岛。  
“啊呀，看来你来晚了。”小童指指空空如也的木桌，“天鹅羽斗篷早被别人取走了。”  
“不过，”小童打着响指，呼唤泄气的艾伦打起精神，“有另一件东西还在。一套书写后自行可自行擦去的纸笔。”  
利威尔望着艾伦带回来的东西发愣。  
——我大概真的没有抵御寒冷的运气。  
他无奈地想，翻弄着手中的羊皮纸。  
——这东西有什么用， 除了给那小鬼省些纸，再没有用处了吧？  
只能快些集齐心脏，这大概是最后的办法了。

邻镇和本村又接连死了许多人。  
两个村落人心惶惶，家家户户闭紧了窗，再不敢在夜里出门。  
利威尔只差三颗心脏了，他背后的双翼几乎恢复原状，却仍旧通体生寒。  
“掏心手抓不到，村子里实行了宵禁。”  
[那就别出门了。]  
利威尔马马虎虎地回了艾伦的话，便拉过被子做出要入睡的样子。  
艾伦再来看他时，被子下的人已昏沉地彻底，身体却轻轻打着哆嗦。  
“怎么在春天冻成这个样子。”艾伦去试利威尔的额头，双手一凉，低头一看，利威尔仍闭着眼睛，脸颊却已贴向他的双臂，睡得死死的利威尔力气不小，几乎以溺水之人抓浮木般的力道，紧紧地搂住了这唯一的热源。艾伦挣脱不过，认命似的叹了口气，躺到利威尔身边，将利威尔搂进怀里。  
这冰凉的身体抖得没那么厉害了。  
艾伦打着哈欠，等他不抖了——等他不抖了，我就回去睡。  
利威尔醒来时，已没那么冷了，倒是呼吸有点困难。  
他顺着圈住自己的手臂向上看，正看到艾伦的睡脸。小伙子撑着床头就睡着了，口水溢满了下巴。  
利威尔嫌弃地皱皱眉，贴近艾伦的胸膛。  
——再睡一会儿，就一会儿。  
他在这有力的心跳声中闭上眼睛。  
他找到了解决这阵寒冷的灵丹妙药，那是这颗金子般的心脏。

（四）  
浪费宝贝是件可惜的事情，利威尔不客气地捧着艾伦带回来的那套纸笔写字：  
[你出去吧，我留下来坐晚饭。]  
“真的？”艾伦靠在门边擦靴子，瞟他一眼，笑了，“不会又睡过头？”  
这臭小子现在想起来调笑他了。  
[不会，你放心。]  
他倒真是乖乖做了晚饭。艾伦回家后在餐桌旁发愣，双手揣在兜里，眉毛皱着，嘴巴却挑了上去，又是苦恼又是发笑地，摇了摇头。“你真的认为，我们一顿晚饭只吃凉的食物就行了？”  
利威尔不回话。他能从壁柜里找出几个凉碟配上几个水果摆好桌已经够给艾伦面子了，想不到小鬼还得寸进尺了。  
“全吃凉的，你那总是冻得够呛的毛病什么时候才能好。等我一下。”艾伦说完便取了围裙走向厨房。利威尔站在他身后瞧着他，不一会儿便灶火旺盛，叮叮咚咚，热汤浓郁鲜香的气息一点点盈满了整个屋子。  
“我和你说过村子里接连有人被掏心的事吧？又死了，今天又有人死了！”  
利威尔一愣，见艾伦头也不回，估计也不在乎自己打不答话，也就没有拿笔。  
“我真想不通有谁会做这么狠心的事，这么久过去了，那连环杀手依旧连个线索也没有。”  
艾伦自顾自地说着，盛好浓汤端上桌，取来面包，发狠地咬下去。  
“找到了一定不能放过他。”  
利威尔喝了口汤。甜美浓郁，滚烫地划过食道，整个胃都暖烘烘的，他放下勺子，拿起笔。  
[那些死者，和你又没有关系。]  
“怎么能说没有关系，出门时还能碰面，还在一个摊位上买过东西，好好的就没了性命，凶手还逍遥法外！这凶手看样子目标挑得随意，谁知道明天死的是不是我？”  
利威尔笔尖一顿，蹙起眉来。  
[我听说，死去的人里，有一个还被砍断了手掌，或许事发时他正欲行不轨；还有一个人，常年逃避耕种，麻烦他的邻居；都不是什么惹人喜欢的人，你为什么这般生气？]  
艾伦盯着他这段话，脸上渐渐布上阴霾，双眼阴恻恻的，忽而又摇摇头，被气笑了。“你完全不明白，先生。哪怕这些人不讨人喜欢，也没有人有漠视生命、屠戮生命的权力。”他停了一会儿，又幽幽地说道，“你忘掉的那段年岁里到底怎么过的，怎么这么冷漠。”  
再顺着艾伦的话说下去不太秒。  
[明天我会帮你准备晚饭。]  
艾伦仍沉浸在刚刚的谈话中，没好气道，“随便你。”  
利威尔在一片黑暗中走向艾伦的卧室。他在艾伦的床边停下，俯下身，手掌贴近艾伦的胸膛。  
“嗯？”睡得迷糊地艾伦正要翻身，恍恍惚惚间感觉眼前挡了一个黑影，“谁？”  
利威尔的手掌顺势改了方向，揪住艾伦的背子，掀开一角，坐到床上，点亮了灯，拿起笔。  
“哦。”艾伦坐起来，擦掉额上的冷汗，“是你啊。”  
[我太冷了。]  
艾伦脸僵了，“你想和我一起睡？”  
[是。]  
“我，我上次不是故意和你睡一起的先生。”  
[但是那天很暖和。]  
“哦。”艾伦找不到堵他的话了。“那，那你过来吧。”  
利威尔闻言灭了灯，轻手轻脚躺进被子里，蜷起来靠进艾伦怀里，抓过一条手臂抱着。  
“喂！我只答应你一起睡没答应你搂着睡啊。你这取暖取得太熟练了吧？简直就是灾难……真的不去看医生治病吗？”  
利威尔照着他的手臂狠掐一下。  
“嘿！”艾伦疼得阵阵吸气——你这个力气到底哪里像冷得受不了的病人了！“行行行，你睡吧。”  
——离这小鬼近了，果然就不那么冷了，热源真的是小鬼的心脏。  
利威尔拉着艾伦的手臂，环住自己整个腰际。  
——应该立刻下手，取了这颗金子般的心脏，就不会再冷了。  
他听到到艾伦乱七八糟的呼噜声。  
——睡得这么死，被人杀了会不甘心到化作厉鬼的吧？  
利威尔闭上眼睛。  
——算了，今天就先放过你。

利威尔在厨房里坐了半晌。  
小鬼抱着他睡了两个晚上，托小鬼那颗心脏的福，他难得地睡了两个好觉，昨天刚被艾伦指着鼻子骂过冷漠，总得给他准备一顿丰盛的上路餐。  
但利威尔实在讨厌死炉火，大火是夜灵的天敌，他可不想小鬼没杀成先把自己的命给搭上。  
——给艾伦几个水果随便填填肚子得了。  
可他又想起小鬼劳作了一天，就为了不让自己吃冷食病情加重而冲进厨房做饭的情形。  
撇撇嘴，利威尔开始生火。  
几个小时后他灰头土脸地站起身。  
这下好了，别说担心被火烧伤了，他根本不会生火。  
利威尔细细地洗了脸，看看天，艾伦快回家了。他打开那扇大柜子，看也不看盛满心脏的水晶匣，径直伸向柜子里侧，取出一个金碗。  
[两份炒饭，]他捧着金碗，默念着，努力回忆这几个月下来艾伦喜欢吃的东西，[有番茄、鸡蛋、青椒、猪肉，橄榄？]再说下去他怕这饭没办法吃了，[就这样吧。]  
他将热气腾腾的炒饭端上桌。又去柜子里找药：别让小鬼死得太痛苦，也不能用随随便便的毒药，毒坏了心脏怎么办？他在那一众花花绿绿的瓶瓶罐罐间挑了又挑，取了一罐水一般的药品。  
[用这个药，艾伦会先失去意识失去呼吸，不算毒药，也死得安乐了。]他将药物倒进艾伦的炒饭里。收拾妥当，在桌旁坐下。  
[你回来了。]他将那张写不完的纸夹在木板上，高高地举着，让艾伦一眼就看见了。  
“怎么今天态度这么好？”艾伦有些受宠若惊，坐到桌边，“你这……我从不知道你厨艺这么好，它们闻起来棒极了。”  
利威尔还在回味艾伦的第一句话，动笔道:  
[说一句“你回来了”就是态度好了？我……我以前态度很恶劣？]  
艾伦毫不犹豫地点头。“大部分时候我回家你还没睡醒，睡醒了也不和我说话，说话了又是呛人的话。先生，你一定有起床气。”  
利威尔顺着他的话回想，小鬼还真没胡说，自己吃人家的住人家的，还没给过人家什么好脸色，确实过分，也就这小鬼善良，任他住着。  
[我知道了，以后对你好一些。]  
写完他才想起来，早就没有以后了。  
还突然有点舍不得。  
“我开动了。”艾伦的木勺已插进炒饭。  
[给我停下。]  
利威尔的木板差点打到他的鼻子。  
“怎么了？”艾伦饿坏了，不想搭理对方，端起勺子便往嘴边送。  
利威尔的笔尖快得就要划破纸张，[你那份炒饭凉了，锅里还有，我去给你打份新的。]  
“锅里还有？可我记得刚刚看到的是空锅——”  
[你看错了]  
利威尔抽走艾伦面前的托盘，一股脑地倒进垃圾桶。摸出金碗，默念一份新的炒饭。  
他看着新的炒饭，泄气般靠在墙上，盖住脸。  
——我他妈大概傻了。不光浪费了药水，还得把小鬼喂饱。  
“利威尔？”艾伦等了他半天不见人出来，走进厨房寻他。  
利威尔有气无力地指指炒饭，在艾伦端走后继续盯着空灶台纠结着。  
——只能直接动手了。不，那小鬼胸膛被撕开时的表情一定会狰狞得丑死人，而且依小鬼对掏心者的憎恶程度，真的会变作厉鬼缠着我吧？  
艾伦终于见利威尔从厨房里走了出来，刚想再夸夸他的厨艺，利威尔举起纸板：[我困了，先休息，别来烦我。]  
他还没说出话来，利威尔皱皱眉，写了一张新的：[我要先睡一会儿，太冷了，请你先不要打扰我。]  
写完也不看艾伦的反应，砰地一声关上门，又觉得不对，把门打开再轻轻地关了一次。  
利威尔盖紧了被子，搓着冰冷的双手。  
他是真的冷，冷得要站不住了。  
也是真的生气，齐聚了一百颗心脏就不用受这份罪了，谁想在小鬼这里卡壳了。  
他哆哆嗦嗦地睡着了。梦见他取出艾伦的心脏，那心脏咚咚跳着，忽而长出许多触角，又粗又长，照着他的脖子缠绕过来，直到将他窒息；又梦到艾伦摔向悬崖，扒着岩壁摇摇欲坠，朝他喊救命。救个屁，你摔死了我就取了心脏走人了。可艾伦的救命一声接着一声，声音越来越弱，手掌也渐渐抓不住岩壁，他在艾伦摔下去之前一把将人拉了上来。拉上来之后又后悔，抬掌就要打人，小鬼却先一步按住了他的额头。  
利威尔睁开眼睛，艾伦正搂着他，小鬼的下巴抵住他的发旋。见他醒来，立刻松手，利威尔一下砸到床板上，砸得有些眼花。艾伦立刻帮他揉头，一边不住地念叨，“抱歉，我看你又在发抖，就只能像上次那么干，没想到你现在就醒了，我还没适应过来，你——你没摔疼吧？”  
利威尔盯着他看了好一会儿，撑起上身，向艾伦胸口靠去，听着对方有力的心跳打着哈欠。  
小鬼这颗这金色的心脏，该死的暖和。  
只要和小鬼住在一起，总不至于冻死。  
还有两年。  
利威尔咬牙，自暴自弃地想。  
再留他两年性命。  
这个主意一打定，利威尔心中多了几分怜悯，他越想艾伦只有两年可活了，就越觉得艾伦可怜，最后得出应该在这两年好好对待艾伦，让他活得舒服些的结论。  
——这样他死在我手里之后，就不会变成厉鬼来找我了。

村里的人发现艾伦和以前不大一样了。  
他的衣服干干净净，搭配也更具花样，每天的鞋子擦得亮堂堂的。中午围在一块用餐，艾伦食盒中的饭菜总是最为丰盛，喷香可口。他一干完农活，半点也不闲聊，急匆匆地往家走。  
有一天中午吃饭时，大家问道，“艾伦呦，你娶老婆了？”  
艾伦一口茶喷出来。“没有没有……”  
“那就是打扮打扮自己，准备娶老婆了吧？”  
“呃，也没有……”  
寥寥草草地应付了大家的调侃，艾伦提了工具往回走。  
[你回来了。]桌上的纸板这么写着。  
利威尔摆好饭菜，又在纸板上补充，[歇一歇，准备吃饭吧。]   
艾伦一顿饭吃得魂不守舍。吃完饭，他串辣椒时，又对利威尔忙忙碌碌打扫屋子的身影瞧了又瞧。等夜里利威尔掀开被子时轻手轻脚靠过去时，艾伦一下子红了脸。  
这还真的挺像……有了家事的生活。  
啊呸呸呸，想什么呢，只是好心收留流浪的先生而已啊。  
嘿，这也收留快一年了吧？骗人吧你早就想别的了吧！  
可这是身上掉金锭的先生，一定是富家子弟，没准人家的家人都找疯了，反正又过不到一块儿去，早断早干净。  
“呃，利威尔？你睡着了吗？”  
利威尔极不情愿地爬起来，点了灯，抱起纸笔瞪向艾伦。[怎么了？]  
“我们还是不要睡一起了，这样不太好。”  
[你想冻死我？]不能一起睡，取不了暖，那就杀掉好了。  
“不是这个意思。哎……我应该陪你回想一下家人的事情，或者带你看看病——”  
[我不见那个仙娘子，神神叨叨地胡说八道。]  
“……行。”  
利威尔半点没觉得艾伦会对自己有什么念头，他对于自己刚到艾伦家半夜爬床，测试小子是不是色鬼，结果吓得艾伦直接跳床这件事记忆犹新，因此在过去的日子里一直大大方方变着花样在艾伦怀里取暖。  
实际上自从他认真对待艾伦以后，一言一行就像是阳光雨露，把艾伦心里自己都没发现的小芽苗浇呀浇呀，浇成了一棵大树。过去的一个月，艾伦搂着他就像搂着炸药桶。  
艾伦觉得在可能发情的情况下，和beta，还是很可能心仪的beta，睡在一张床上是个灾难。  
不久，在艾伦一个人锁在卧室里三天脚步虚浮地走出来后，利威尔想通了，艾伦到了alpha的发情期。怪不得不再一起睡了，小鬼也到了该结婚的年纪了，一张床是和媳妇一起睡的。  
这么想了想觉得说得通，利威尔没和艾伦打招呼就搬回了自己的卧室。搬回去后又有些咬牙切齿：离艾伦的心脏远了，晚上还是冷啊，既然不能抱着取暖了，还不如就地杀了方便。  
于是他阴惨惨地站在艾伦的卧室外好几个晚上，双手犹犹豫豫，最终在顶了五天的黑眼圈之后，放弃了现在杀人的想法。  
算了，让那小子把人生大事都经历一遍再死，怨念越少越干净。  
这样一想，利威尔对于那些上门给艾伦介绍亲事的媒婆们极为上心，下笔如飞地和对方谈来谈去，打算给小鬼挑一个好的伴侣。  
艾伦一进家门，见到利威尔和媒婆谈得正欢，脸都绿了，晚饭也没吃几口，晚上破天荒地再次踏进了利威尔的房间。  
“先生，”一旦他这么叫人，往往大事不妙，“你很想赶我结婚？”  
利威尔不假思索地点头。  
——当然想啊，你了却人生大事，我杀起来怨气少，顺手。  
“我可还没做好去喜欢别的小伙子小姑娘的准备。”  
利威尔不干了。[那你得快点准备，最好在冬天前把婚结了。]  
“你，”艾伦瞠目结舌，“你这是急着摆脱我了？”  
我只是急着杀你而已。利威尔很想纠正他的用词，  
[你一个喜欢的人也没有？]  
艾伦盯着纸板上的问题沉默片刻，忽而问道，“利威尔，关于你的过去，你真的一点也想不起来了？”  
利威尔低下头去。  
——我杀过百八十个吸血鬼，结果阴沟里翻船，这种事肯定不能和你说。  
于是他写道，[想不起来了。]  
“你应该想一想，”艾伦不依不饶，“你的钱财里有金锭，一定曾是个富家子弟，说不定还有需要继承的产业，我应该送你回家。”  
——那都是骗你的，再说见到我家你会吓尿裤子的，你小子这么急着赶我走？  
利威尔接着写：[我不想回家了，和你住一起很好。]  
他写得认真，半句不像假的，月光在他低头书写的身影上描摹了淡淡的轮廓。  
艾伦心中一动，放柔了声音。“那么和我结婚吧，利威尔先生。”  
[好。]  
利威尔回答地毫不犹豫，艾伦反倒纠结了，对方答应得太过痛快，让他有一股拐骗老实人的错觉。  
“你真的听清楚了？”  
[听清楚了，和你结婚，我答应。]  
利威尔想得挺好的：反正艾伦再过一年就得杀，艾伦和别人结婚，他死了以后妻子伤心欲绝恐怕又是个厉鬼。自己和艾伦结婚，杀起来方便，还省得祸害别的小伙子小姑娘。再说，和这小鬼结婚，就能光明正大地抱着他取暖了，这样小鬼的命也能再留一年，不急着杀掉剖心。  
于是利威尔再次写到。[我答应，而且越快越好。]  
艾伦没听他的，日复一日地反复确认意向，等到利威尔被他问得不耐烦了，才愿意确定这流浪先生真的想清楚。

艾伦带着利威尔，将山楂捣成果酱，取来一根毛笔。  
“蘸了这个，互相画到对方脸上，就算结婚。”  
他轻轻地在利威尔耳边画了一颗星星。  
利威尔就大方多了，夺过毛笔毫不客气地画花了艾伦的满张脸。  
艾伦取了镜子，看得直瞪眼。利威尔在一边瞧着，低下头去，肩膀动了动。  
[你这花猫脸挺可爱的。]  
艾伦和他闹，佯装去掐他的脖子，一把将人扑到床上，印下一个吻。  
被艾伦整个压住，紧贴着那颗心脏，利威尔只觉得暖和得要化了，于是搂住艾伦的脖子将小鬼的脑袋往下压。艾伦仍在吻他，利威尔被他吻地有些痒，觉得碍事，不住地躲。艾伦又去吻他的脖子，利威尔感觉暖和，便任他折腾。很快艾伦就解开了他的衣服，探进双手，却在触碰到利威尔脊背的时候猛地收回去。  
利威尔根本没念头去拿笔，只得瞟着艾伦。[怎么了？]  
艾伦只看他一眼就偏过头去，利威尔此刻软塌塌的，询问的眼神剜地不含力道，反而像是风情。“太快了。”  
利威尔等了一会儿不见艾伦抱过来，取了纸笔写着。[什么太快了？]  
“进展太快了，你肯定没准备好。”  
利威尔郁闷了，跟不上艾伦的思路，[你想说什么？]  
“我是说，刚刚已经不仅仅是睡一起，再下去我们会——呃，反正我认为你没准备好。”  
利威尔望天，盖住脸，不再去看艾伦。  
——这小子到底从哪看出他没准备好的，还把他当傻子似的解释地这么清楚，都已经随便你折腾了，不是准备好了还能是什么？他为什么会对能缓解寒冷的事情准备不好？  
艾伦不知利威尔是气的，只当他害羞，继续说，“你看，你不能说话，因此即使你打算拒绝，你也说不出来，我感觉愧疚，像在强迫你一样，我得再等一段时间才考虑和你更亲密一些。而且，为了以防万一，咱们得分开睡几天。”  
利威尔全身的力气向脚尖飞速集聚。  
——他是不能说话没错……不代表不会揍人啊，拒绝的话打人不就行了，这小子的脑袋为什么在这种时候乱七八糟地转得飞快，还分开睡，那不是要冻坏了。  
“利威尔？”  
利威尔一脚将艾伦踢下去。

等到再次分房睡得第十天，利威尔想明白了，艾伦这是珍惜尊重他过头了。他想明白之后又好气又好笑，哪怕是自己这种东西，小鬼也善良地愿意好好对待，他反而再也不忍心任性去加重小鬼的心理负担。  
结果他只能再度裹进被子在卧房里咬牙切齿……到底为什么放着砰砰跳的心脏不取，还在这边受冻。  
转机是艾伦的下一次发情期。  
这次发情期来得尤为激烈，艾伦从自己的卧房里冲出来，到处乱抓，抓住利威尔的手臂，贴上去，比他平日里的力气大了几倍，抱起利威尔就往房间跑。利威尔这才领教了人类alpha发情的样子，像一头小野兽，看起来一点也不赏心悦目，他可不想被这样的艾伦抱，一拳打了过去。  
艾伦一下将他摔在地上，抱着头靠到床的另一边，看清了打他的人是利威尔，再次闭紧眼睛，将自己绑起来，同发情期对峙着，对峙到眉眼都染上痛苦，呼吸沉重得像是溺水，也不再朝利威尔那里迈进一步。  
利威尔看了他许久，有些不忍，试探着去吻他。  
发情期的alpha经不起他的触碰，艾伦将利威尔猛地向床边一推，凶狠地望过来，情I欲和挣扎在这翠绿的眼睛中不断交替，在看清是利威尔后，他又将整个身体挪向一边，隐忍地发抖。  
利威尔实在看不下去，取了纸笔拍到艾伦面前。[准备好了，你在发情期死掉我可不给你收尸。]  
他去触碰艾伦，艾伦终于搂住他了。

事实证明利威尔低估了发情期的alpha。  
他再次醒来时，只有一个念头。  
太他妈疼了。  
疼得想杀人。  
已恢复正常地艾伦坐在他床边，问他要不要吃点什么东西。  
利威尔茫然地摇摇头，脑袋里全是些有的没的。  
他想起曾经见到的那些人类，做的时候明明双方都很是享受，怎么到自己这里感受就如此一塌糊涂。  
不情不愿地动笔，[艾伦，你……那时候，舒服吗。]  
艾伦想破天也没想到利威尔突然问这个，脸腾地红了。“呃，舒服，很舒服。”  
利威尔更郁闷了，郁闷的神情都染上了眉梢。  
艾伦这下犹犹豫豫地问了，“你……不舒服？”  
[太疼了。]  
“啊，”艾伦的声音越来越小，“从头到尾都只有这一个感受？”  
[是。]  
利威尔丝毫不知他给年轻人对于技术的自信心一个多大的打击，只是默默想到，大概因为物种不一样，他真的没办法体会到人类所谓的快I感，于是又体贴地补了一句，[没关系。]  
艾伦一头栽进床里不说话了。  
利威尔仍在思索，他终于想明白什么地方不一样了。他觉得没那么冷了，同那心脏的主人亲密接触之后，那寒冷减少了不止一星半点。想到这，利威尔立刻又写了几句话。  
[这样很暖和。比你单纯搂着我要暖和。我不讨厌和你做这件事。]  
艾伦看完了他写的话，哀嚎一声，拍了拍利威尔的手臂。  
“先生，首先，这种事情我们不应该讨论地如此正式，再者说……”他有气无力的，“你千万别再写关于它的东西了，再写一句话我就得打地洞钻进去了。”

春天来时，艾伦建议利威尔和他一道耕种。  
“或许因为你总闷在屋里，寒症才好不了。”  
利威尔靠着他。   
[如果这是你希望的。]  
如果这是你希望的，在这最后一年，就满足你一次。  
他随着艾伦一道耕种，同艾伦一道替邻居帮忙，同村里的乡亲逐渐相熟。因为不曾开口，他安安静静的样子看了乖巧，经常还能得到些邻居赠来的玩意。  
由于一道耕种，艾伦又不由分说地揽下了晚饭的烹饪，小伙子的料理水平在日复一日的练习中突飞猛进，他也记住了，利威尔总是愿意往饭菜里加三勺半的辣椒粉和半个柠檬。  
双方再次尝试情事，艾伦束手束脚，忍得辛苦，不住地问利威尔感受，利威尔写了几次便撒了谎，说他很舒服。实际上仍然很疼，一直都只有疼。他疼得想要叫出来时便咬住艾伦的肩膀，又不敢咬地太深，便仰起头，凑近艾伦，去吻他。一定是他要窃走小鬼的温暖，要拿走小鬼的性命，才会产生这种用最亲密的事惩罚他的结果。这点疼，对那小鬼滚烫的心脏，诱人的温暖来说，还能忍。他在冲撞中贴近艾伦的胸膛，仰望那双温柔而亮丽的绿眼睛。  
你就要死了，艾伦，你就要死了——他搂进艾伦的脊背，让自己同他贴地更近——你就要死了，想做什么都可以，想要什么都可以。

他们一同走过春耕，盛夏。  
艾伦有时高兴了，喝了些酒，便会点着利威尔的下巴笑，他说你的眼神柔和了不少。  
每当他这么说时，利威尔从来不会回话。

初秋之时，艾伦取了些酒，同利威尔坐在一处，有一搭没一搭地喝着。  
他讲了很多事，同父母生活时的，同邻居生活时的趣事。  
利威尔抱着纸笔静静地听着，苍蓝的眼眸专注而温润。  
艾伦醉了，一头扎进利威尔怀里，平时强健硬朗的躯体因为醉酒而柔软了些许。  
利威尔的手掌搭在艾伦的胸膛上，心脏的跳动一下一下，蹭着他的掌心。  
这手掌半晌没了下一步动作。  
过了会儿，它在艾伦的胸膛上攥成拳头，攥到指尖泛白。  
这拳头松开来，空气在指尖溜走，成就一次放弃。  
这只手又缓缓上移，轻轻揉乱了小伙子的头发。  
利威尔低下头，在艾伦的额上，轻轻印下一个吻。  
他现在才看得明白，他永远敌不过这颗金子般的心。  
从一开始，他在计算的，就不是取走艾伦心脏的倒计时。  
而是他自己的倒计时。

（五）  
收秋时节，利威尔同艾伦赶车回家时崴了脚。  
“怎么这么不小心。”艾伦将他扶上车板，自己坐在另一头，赶着黄牛回家。  
利威尔靠着半车玉米，望着天边的夕阳。  
艾伦推推他，“你到底怎么了？刚才如果不是我拉住你，你就栽到地上了。”  
利威尔又被他推了几下，才拿起笔，［快到年末了。］  
“你在回答我的话吗，再说这才几月，年末还早呢。”  
利威尔故执地摇摇头，困极了般地别过眼。  
夜里，艾伦就着灯火按揉利威尔的脚心。利威尔望着他忙碌的双手看了又看。  
［明天起，我就不和你一起出门了。］  
“为什么？”  
［我走不动了。］  
艾伦想了想，“行，你歇一歇脚。”  
从那时起，利威尔就不大对劲。  
第二天吃早饭时，他一口没动，望着那油汪汪的煎蛋，脸色越来越难看。  
“你什么也不吃？”  
［吃不下。］  
他在艾伦收起早饭时松一口气，等到艾伦俯下身，才想起给这要出门的人一个早安吻。  
傍晚艾伦回家时，利威尔仍在餐桌边的那张椅子上坐着，仿佛一天都耗在这里了，锅灶俱是冷的。他在关门的声音响起时茫然地看过来，好一会儿双眼才聚焦，向艾伦点点头，写下［欢迎回家］。  
“你还好吗？”艾伦搬了一把椅子，坐到他身边问他。  
利威尔好像听到了，又好像没听到。他直勾勾地着艾伦瞧，看得艾伦不好意思了，才去动笔。［我还好。］  
艾伦完全不信，还想问，利威尔安抚性地按了按他的手，继续写着：  
［你明年，不，你以后，想做什么？］  
“以后？接着耕作吧，耕到厌烦了这片土地，就用带着攒的钱出去闯闯，试试经商。爸妈走了以后我就开始做饭，你觉得手艺怎么样，够不够开个饭店？你有没有想去的城市，我们可以去那里落脚。”  
利威尔无神地扯了一个微笑。  
［艾伦，我不会再冷了。］  
“真的？你的寒症好了？”  
利威尔点点头，在艾伦唇上啄了一下。  
［我们分开睡吧。］  
他等了一会儿，没等到艾伦回话，又写到［同你出门时，每日醒的太早，我现在想好好休息了。］  
艾伦握住他的手“你不必和我解释这么多，按你舒服的来。只是，虽然你说寒症好了，但你看起来像是又生病了。”  
［这一年快过完了。］  
“你又说傻话，还有好几个月才——”  
［艾伦，很快，这一切就过去了。］  
利威尔不再解释，将自己关进了另一间卧室。  
那之后他每日昏昏沉沉，吃不下东西，看得艾伦很是焦急。  
有一日，利威尔在夜里醒来，艾伦正点着灯，守在他的床边。利威尔见小伙子熬得眼下发青，便挣扎着取过笔，［我睡了多久？］  
“三天了。”  
利威尔缓了缓，叠了几个枕头坐起来。  
［不用担心，艾伦。］他拉过艾伦，抚摸着年轻人长了些许胡茬的脸颊，［我放弃了一些事，就需要经受这些。］  
“你这是，你必须生病的意思？”  
［算是吧。］  
“可——”  
［让我自己呆一会儿好吗？］  
“……好。”

阿妮在一个冬日请艾伦去自己家里做了客。  
“你的那位先生，可不是人类。”  
艾伦不以为意地摆摆手“仙娘子，我已经听你胡说过一次，不会再上当。”  
“那么，你把那位先生带过来给我瞧瞧？他要是正常，干什么连见也不愿意见我一面？你说，他怕什么？”  
“……”  
“很简单，你回去，趁他睡着的时候，去听听他的心跳。你的先生不是人，没有心脏，若我说得对，你什么也听不到。”

“但愿艾伦能再听我一次劝。”阿妮哄着新生的婴儿，“前段时间我想不起来那小子，这一晃，他家的夜灵已经有一年没再杀人了，这说明他只差艾伦那一颗心了。”  
“等这一颗心等了近一年？”贝特弯下腰逗着小孩，“有没有可能，他已经放弃了这颗心？”  
“放弃？放弃这颗心，夜灵很快就会死去，那家伙绝对不会这么做。”

利威尔睡得很不安稳，艾伦坐在床边，一点点拭去他额上的汗水——看样子那寒症是真的好了。他按了按利威尔的被角，望着那沉睡的面孔，犹豫几番——  
“抱歉。”  
他轻轻掀开被子，贴近利威尔的身体，屏住呼吸，谛听心跳。  
万幸，他听到了心跳声。  
只是这心跳声微弱而遥远，仿佛从离胸口很远的地方传来。  
艾伦不放心，又去试探利威尔的脉搏。这脉搏稳定而有力，总算让他安下心来。  
艾伦松口气，一回头，利威尔已醒了，正望着他。  
“呃，我是在——”  
［你见过仙娘子了？她要你试我的脉搏吗？］  
艾伦一愣“为什么你会知道这些？你为什么会知道仙娘子对你的怀疑？”他这边越想越是心惊，“你到底——”  
［你摸到脉搏了吗？］  
“呃，摸到了。”  
［它健康吗？］  
这问句简直莫名其妙，艾伦斟酌用词，“如果你指脉搏跳得怎么样，那倒挺有力。”  
［艾伦，］利威尔的纸板拿地歪歪斜斜，艾伦看不过去，帮他拖着，［如果，我瞒了你一些事，你会怎么做？］  
他安静而专注地望着艾伦，这般严肃而正式的疑问，将艾伦心中的疑虑荡得愈来愈大，艾伦沉下脸。“你瞒了我什么？”  
［有一天会告诉你。］  
他观察着艾伦的脸色，故意指明方向似的，继续写着，  
［那曾是你很关心的一件事。］  
艾伦心中警铃大作，过了好一阵儿，才声音干哑地说：  
“行行好，别告诉我。”  
［会告诉你的。只是麻烦了，在那之前，还要借你的屋子住一阵。］  
越来越生疏的对话连着那浮出水面的疑惑，在双方之间横亘。  
艾伦转身出了屋子，一句话也没说。

阿尼提着一篮干果敲门，见到开门的艾伦愣了一愣“怎么了？怎么跟人吵架了似的？”她压低声音“和那家伙吵架了？”  
艾伦摇摇头。  
“话说，你听心跳了没有？和一个不是人类的人住在一起，你就不害怕？”  
艾伦硬邦邦地回话“他有脉搏。”  
“不可能。”阿尼瞪大眼睛，“他绝对有寒症，这个没错吧？”  
“现在也好了。”  
阿尼立刻往里间走“我去看看他。”  
艾伦伸手去拦，举到半空，又放弃了，任她闯进卧室。  
阿尼在床边站了好久。那股独属于夜灵的，生命凋零的气息溢满了整间屋子。她望望艾伦，又瞧瞧床上昏死般的先生，在床边蹲下。  
依然难以置信，这人就这么放弃最后一颗心脏，功亏一篑。  
她去抓利威尔的腕子。  
如同艾伦所说，脉搏清晰而有力。  
夜灵脱生于坟墓，本就没有心脏，根本不可能拥有人类的脉搏，除非他——  
“喂，艾伦，想知道你的先生怎么了吗？”阿尼扬起眉毛，向守在门边的艾伦喊道“他呀，他——”  
她的手被狠拧一下，疼得龇牙咧嘴，话语就这么咽了下去。昏睡的人依旧睁不开眼，怕是爆发了所有的力气拧了这么一下。  
阿尼朝他撇嘴：何必呀，你也活不了几天了。  
“他怎么了。”  
“哦，”阿尼回过神来“等着吧，他要是想告诉你，你就能知道，他要是不想说，那就算了。”  
反正，也剩不下多少日子了。

阿尼再次见到利威尔，是在自己的家门口。对方披了件大斗篷，摇摇晃晃一路走来，阿尼思索片刻，将他让进门内。  
“你有什么话要和我这仙娘子说？”她呛他，“你听着，虽然你放弃了艾伦的心脏，按理说马上就要死了——你都维持那濒死的状态好久了。但谁说的准呢，保不准你哪天回心转意，转眼就挖了艾伦的心脏，毕竟，你肚子里还有个——”她停顿好一会儿，叹着气，“怪不得寒症也好了，说到底热源的一部分在你身体里。可这件事怎么发生的，他是人类，你是夜灵。”  
[你感知到它了。]  
“是，我是感觉到——它有了多久了？”  
[秋末开始。]  
“你现在选谁，放弃心脏让艾伦活下去。还是杀了艾伦拯救你自己和这小家伙。”  
利威尔望着房间里的摇篮。  
[让我看看他。]  
阿尼沉默一会儿。  
“看样子，你早就选好了。”她抱了婴儿过来。  
这小婴儿粉嫩嫩，软绵绵的，利威尔轻轻戳了她的脸，小家伙笑了，抓过利威尔的手指咬着。  
阿尼突然问他，“你……你能不能闻到什么？”  
[闻到什么？]  
“新生婴儿的香甜味。”  
[不，我闻不到。]  
阿尼搂着婴儿，望着利威尔远去的身影，似笑非笑。

它有了心跳，大概也已有了手脚，有了眉眼，只可惜托生的人家不好，没那个福气成长地更久。  
利威尔有一搭没一搭地想着，直到艾伦敲了床沿才回过神来。  
这才想起，自己一早就叫艾伦来找他了。  
[仙娘子和你说过的话，都是真的。]  
[可我还有些事情要告诉你。]  
[你还记得掏心者吗？]  
艾伦在他写完这句话后，望着他，像是第一次见到他一样，一遍又一遍地打量，接着低下头去，在苦涩染满了面颊之前出声，“别再说了。”  
[还是讲完吧，你说过，抓不住凶手，就没有天理，不是吗。]  
艾伦攥紧双拳，双臂暴起青筋。  
[去小孤儿的墓边看看吧，看看那孩子的遗体。]  
艾伦就在这时猛地扑过来，那一瞬间几乎要掐到利威尔的脖子。  
可他只是给了利威尔一个拥抱，紧得让人喘不过气。  
“我出门了。”  
[好。]  
利威尔一字一字地写着。  
[我等你回来。]

利威尔在艾伦走后来到厨房，取出金碗，放进橱柜。  
接着仔仔细细地扫了屋子，将那套纸笔留在卧室。  
做好这一切，他拉了一把椅子，在门边坐下。  
握住手腕，数着它的脉搏，一遍又一遍，直数到太阳落山，夜幕当空。  
他见到了艾伦。  
身后跟着全村与邻镇的居民。  
村民们高擎着火把，愤怒的叫喊聚集在一处，听不真切，拜他的作为所赐，总不会有一句好话。  
走在最前面的艾伦，腰间别着一把小斧。他最为严肃，也最为沉默。  
利威尔站起身，打开家门。  
“欢迎回来。”  
艾伦的面容狰狞地抽动几下，双眼流过几丝祈求，又是惊异又是痛苦。“你能说话。”  
“是的，我能。”  
他身后的村民跑动着向前，艾伦仍定定地站着，凝视利威尔的双眼。  
“你剖取了那些人的心脏。”  
利威尔望向他。  
“是。”  
他消除所有的掩饰，将那双黑色羽翼，和盛满心脏的水晶匣暴露在所有人的面前。  
村民的火把破空而至，向他烧来。  
利威尔向那边瞥去一眼，一下子熄灭了万丈火光，院子的墙面塌下来，逼得村民站开老远。  
艾伦抽出斧头，“你还想做什么？”  
“没什么，只是想麻烦他们站开一些，让我和你说几句话。别担心，该还的东西我会还。用不到你的斧头，别让我脏了手。”  
艾伦苦笑一声，“这斧头，不是劈向你，而是劈向我。是我收留你，把你带进村子的。我也是他们的罪人。”  
“不，”利威尔在水晶匣子边跪下，打开盖子，“你有一颗金子般的心，你救了他们。  
“你是对的，艾伦。我这个杀人恶鬼应该衰竭而死，可那还不够，我不能还攥着这九十九条人命。”  
黑色的羽翼迎风张开，一片片凋落，直到一片不剩，这些羽毛盘旋着擎托起匣子，环绕着那些心脏，飞舞在一处，化作九十九团光晕，冲出院子，飞向夜空。  
“他们很快就会活过来。”  
法术的耗尽使得利威尔面色青白，艾伦盯着他，满腔的悲哀和怒火堵得死死地，发不出又消不下去，说不出一句话来。  
“我对你和那些村民不公平，”利威尔一句一句地说，“我杀了人，再救了人，你们的怨恨无处发泄，这对你们不公平。我应该留在这里，被一刀一刀地刺穿，一把火一把火地烧死。  
“可我的声音会引来其他的恶鬼，留在这里会害死更多的人。”  
他忽而放软了神色，温声说：   
“本来，我还有一件事，拿不准是否告诉你。”  
接着他摇摇头，苦笑一声，“还是算了。”  
狂风呼啸而过，只留下一根鸦羽，落在艾伦掌间。  
村民们看得出神，手里的竹刀火把还未放下，却又无处施展。直到那不知何时走过来的孩子问了一句：“怎么了？你们在这儿看什么？”  
大家一愣，这正是那小孤儿。  
呆立了一会儿，不知是谁喊了第一声，谁跑了第一步，一众人四下散开，飞快地跑开，跑得跌跌撞撞，期盼着委屈离去的亲人又回到家里。  
一切都安静下来。  
只留下艾伦，和一根鸦羽。

艾伦锁了屋子，背了行囊，抱着一个金碗，准备进行一场远行。  
“我终究觉得对不住村民们。但利威尔最终因为我放弃了生命，我大概没办法再恨他。”他低着头，“利威尔杀了人，毕竟救回来了，他也回了头，我……或许我还愿意见到他。”  
阿尼的神色不甚明快，“艾伦，我不打算安慰你。他大概早被吸血鬼活狼人撕成碎片。”  
艾伦静静地听着，“嗯。”  
“但是，”阿尼拍拍他，“如果他没被撕碎，还是有可能活下来的。”  
艾伦摆摆手，示意她不必再安慰自己，“你不久前刚告诉我三年期限的事。”  
“我是那么说的，但那是对夜灵的期限。”阿尼纠正他，“你那位先生连新生婴儿的甜香味都闻不到，连吞食婴儿的冲动都没有，哪里还像个夜灵，小家伙快把他变成人类了。如果他没被撕碎，大概能以人类的身体，和小家伙一起活下去。”  
艾伦满眼疑惑“什么小家伙？”  
“脉搏。你那位夜灵先生为什么会有脉搏，因为他怀孕了，怀的是人类的孩子，那是小家伙的脉搏。”阿尼点燃烟斗，深深地吸了一口，“三个月大的小家伙吧，你家先生想带着它一块儿死。”  
艾伦干笑两声便收住了，望向一边，半晌才说了一句，“给我根烟吧。”  
阿尼抛给他，“真不知是喜是悲的消息。”  
“不过呢，你先生给你留了本钱。”她指指那个金碗，“这是个许愿碗。不管缺什么东西，和它说，只要别干坏事，它都能变出来。嘿，要是知道这等宝贝在你家先生手里，我早就趁他残废抢来玩儿了。”   
艾伦抽完烟，站起来，收好宝贝金碗，同阿尼挥了挥手。  
“再见。”他笑了。

（六）  
艾伦·耶格尔，背着满满的行囊，和金色的碗。  
暴雨倾盆而下，他取出金碗。  
“我需要住的地方。”  
小小的金碗晃了晃，变出石砌的房子结实的门，燃烧的壁炉温暖的床。  
“我需要吃的东西。”  
小小的金碗转了转，变出甜美的布丁油滋滋的香肠，醇香的黑啤酒和透亮的樱桃。  
艾伦·耶格尔，带着他的小金碗，一步一步走向前。  
大雪封路时借宿在树林旁的城堡边。  
城堡的角落住着年轻的小伙子爱尔敏。  
“快逃，快逃，这是巨人的城堡，他吃人，他可怕。要不是我会缝衣服，早也进了他的肚子里。你看，你看，这是桌子宽的袖子，这是巨人的衣裳。”  
艾伦只问他想不想逃出去。  
“当然想。”  
艾伦拿出小金碗，小小的金碗转了转。  
变出同原来那块一模一样的小地毯。  
归来的巨人踩上去。  
次啦啦，次啦啦。  
地毯里长出荆棘树，刺穿了他的手和脚。  
艾伦同爱尔敏快快跑，跑出这座大城堡。  
翻过山，穿过河。跑到鲜花的城市特罗斯特。  
两个人紧挨着开了店。  
一家小饭馆，和一家裁缝店。

山精灵三笠，从恶鬼的手里，捡了一个人。  
她山上有一座大房子，收留残疾的小孩，养不起的婴儿，摆满小小的床，小小的桌，小小的餐具，小小的座。  
这个人倒在山脚边，破破烂烂地闭着眼。  
浓汤淡粥一勺勺，这疲惫的人睁开眼。  
三笠对着他一顿骂，说小家伙跟着你活受罪。  
秋日的夕阳红透了天，新生的婴儿哭得欢。  
一年年，一年年，转眼就过了五六年。

（七）  
午睡时分，没什么人来吃饭。忙了一上午的艾伦端了一盘炒饭，坐到窗边吃着，刚舀了一勺，还没咽下去，店里就来了一个小娃娃。  
“老板买饭！”  
艾伦朝小家伙招招手，“我就是老板。”  
“哦。”小家伙快步走来，爬上凳子，坐在艾伦对面，掰着指头数着，“我要五个面包，六个草莓馅饼，八根香肠，三罐牛奶。”  
艾伦听到最后，目瞪口呆，“你这小身板，能拿回去？”  
“老板你别小看人了。”小家伙一笑，翻身一跃，坐在桌子上，“去年希斯特利亚公主林猎时遇狗熊，你还记得是谁帮他打跑的吗？”  
去年？  
艾伦想起来了，希斯特利亚公主夏猎遇熊，突然一勇士出现，打跑怪物拯救公主，国王高兴坏了，赏赐糖果百箱，面包五车。勇士的名字叫——  
“艾萨克。”小孩拍拍胸脯，“就是我。”  
“嚯，”艾伦竖起大拇指，“小家伙挺厉害嘛。”  
“那当然，我师父一掌能砍断半个山。”  
“哈哈，你开始说胡话了。”  
“没说胡话，就连我妈，被我爹捡到之前，吸血鬼都能杀死百八十个。”  
“哪个人类没事会去杀吸血鬼啊。”  
“我师父说我妈怀了我以后才变成人的，那以前大概是个要想活下去就得跟吸血鬼打架的物种。”  
“喂，这种事你就这样随便说吗？”  
“无所谓呀，反正我妈现在是人了，道士又不能去收了他，你说是吧？”  
“你来买这么多东西，呃，你师父和妈妈也不跟着？”  
“四岁就能杀死大狗熊的人有什么可不放心的。”  
“呃，说的也是，那你爸爸呢？”  
“不知道。”小孩翻个白眼，“我妈连告白都没做到就从我爹身边跑了，我都没见过他长啥样。”  
这话怎么越听越不对劲儿……  
“艾萨克，你抬起头来？”  
白嫩嫩的小包子脸，棕头发，绿汪汪的大眼睛，细眉。  
“呃，你妈妈以前不是人对吧？”  
“对，但叔叔这话听起来像骂人的。”  
“你妈妈是不是个头不高，蓝眼睛，黑头发，长得可漂亮了？”  
“叔叔您这个形容符合条件的有山那么多，但是没错，我妈是这样的。”  
“嗯，嘿，艾萨克，你再看看我？”  
小孩滴溜溜地转动眼珠，看看艾伦再看看自己，歪歪脑袋，“啊？”  
艾伦按住小孩的肩膀，扯了一个和善的微笑。  
“孩子，我想我是你爸爸。”

“老板，看我小就占我便宜吗？我不会随便管人叫爸爸的。”  
“不是，我真是你爸爸。”  
“怎么证明啊，证明我爸是我爸可是世界难题。”  
“你带我见见你妈不就行了？”  
“我家住山上，等你爬上去早累趴下啦。”

艾萨克抱着小山高的一大摞食品回家时，晚饭早就做好了。  
“妈！妈！”小孩一进家就喊，“我今天碰到一个变态他说他是我爹！”  
利威尔定在餐桌边半天没消化这小鬼喊了啥。  
艾萨克见他不动了，又喊，“师父，师父，快来帮帮我呀，我爬了一天的山累死啦！”  
三笠接过那一大摞食品，分给房间里收留的其他孩子，又催着艾萨克去吃饭。拉着利威尔走到一旁。  
利威尔：“艾萨克说有变态自称是他爸爸。”  
三笠：“喊得那么响，全山的人都听到了。”  
利威尔：“……”  
三笠：“你怎么看的？”  
利威尔：“一般人没兴趣认艾萨克这么皮的小鬼当儿子。“  
三笠：“除非那个人是变态。”  
利威尔：“万一不是变态——”  
三笠：“那就是小鬼碰见亲爹了，喂，艾萨克！”  
小孩跑过来。  
“自称是你爹的那个人给你什么凭证没有？”  
“给了。”  
艾萨克掏出一个金碗，满盛着炒饭。  
和一根乌黑的鸦羽。  
利威尔接过那根羽毛，攥在手心，看了许久。又尝了一口炒饭，虽然有些凉，那三勺半辣椒粉半个柠檬的剂量依旧如初。那金碗，更是他一眼就认得的。  
“艾萨克，”他虚脱般地说道，“那人大概……真是你爸爸。”  
小孩瞪圆了眼睛，咽咽唾沫，“我怎么买个饭就找着爹了……那你要去见他吗？”  
“不了。”利威尔揉揉小孩的头发，“我认识你父亲两年，就骗了他两年，还是先别见他的好。”

“嗯。”艾伦一边听小孩复述一边点头，“现在确实不见面比较好，”他取出一套纸笔，“可也不能不解决问题，从写信开始吧。”  
艾萨克抱着纸笔跑回山上。  
“妈！我爸有话和你说！”  
艾萨克惊讶地发现，在利威尔读完信之后，纸上的字迹就消失了。利威尔对此熟视无睹，思索着如何回话。  
艾萨克推推他，“您和我爸以前就天天写信？那么浪漫的吗？”  
“啧，我们是每天写东西没错……但不是写信，不是你想的那种，我遇见你父亲时曾一度伪装成哑巴——”  
“哦，怪不得你管自己叫骗子呢。”  
利威尔轻轻刮了刮小孩的鼻尖，不再说话，自去想给艾伦的回信。  
这信一写，就是一年。  
那张纸上的东西读完就没，艾萨克大概永远不会知道这两人一来二去间都写了些什么。  
他第一次传信时，光是利威尔这边就犹豫了数日，时而对着白纸浅笑，时而苦闷忧虑，三天过去才写好回信。传给艾伦，那边又是滞留好久，回信写完时头发都抓掉大把。  
四个月过去，两个人写信时愁眉苦脸的日子少了，见到信纸便能微笑起来。  
过去七个月，两人对于信件已有些迫不及待了。  
第十个月，利威尔有时看着信，脸一下子就红了，仿佛那信纸上写了什么不得了的事，眼神游移得恨不得找个地洞钻下去。这时候艾萨克就去闹他，“写了什么，我爹写了什么嘛。你让我看看，让我看看。”不管他怎么问，利威尔都不松口，又死活捂着不给看，逼急了就告诉他一句，“你爸爸是个流氓。”话说到一半声音就弱下去。  
第十一个月，艾萨克看不过去了，站在桌子上同艾伦攀谈道：“你们现在见到信的表情恨不得把它吃了，干嘛不见真人呀，赶紧见面吧。让我一个人在山上跑上跑下的，怎么就没人心疼我呢，真是我亲爹妈呀。”  
“你说的对宝贝，”艾伦说，“我们是该见个面了。”  
“嗯。”小孩满意地眯起眼，朝艾伦勾勾手，“爸，你在信里写了什么？我妈说你是个流氓。”  
“咳。”艾伦一口茶呛到嗓子，“你还太小，就别知道了。”  
艾萨克回到家，催着利威尔下山，“赶紧见面，我绝对不再跑着传信了。”  
利威尔这次没反对他。  
“那么——”艾萨克凑到利威尔耳边，“你在信里和我爸告白了没有？”  
利威尔皱起眉头回忆半晌，摇了摇头。  
“喂，你也……太逊了，他到底是怎么成为我爹的……”

那是一个冬日。  
黄昏的店面响起敲门声。  
门边站了小个子的先生，头发鸦羽般乌黑，皮肤雪花般洁白，牵着粉雕玉琢的小孩子，抱着一块小木板。夹在木板上的纸张上写着：  
[我们回来了。]  
艾伦取下小孩手里的笔，在这行字下写上——  
[欢迎回家。]

 

FIN


End file.
